Special Favours: Take Two
by Crittab
Summary: Luke has a little problem, and Lorelai offers to help him with it. Smut ensues! Note strong M rating.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but if I could make a porno- this would be the premise.

Special Favours: Take Two

He could feel it. Her warm mouth taking him completely. Her tongue gliding lightly over his tip, as her hands fondled his boys. The feeling was elation. She looked up at him, he gorgeous blue eyes catching the light of his lamp as she mouthed something to him. The sound wasn't so sexy as the rest of the setting, however. It came out as a harsh buzzing.

He was roused from his dream.

Luke opened his eyes with a deep sigh. 4:45. It was time to start another long, unsatisfying day. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark, and when he looked down, his suspicions were confirmed. He was sporting wood. Not just any wood, though. The big, 'I haven't had sexy in a _very_ long time' kind of wood. He grunted from annoyance and pulled himself out of bed to the bathroom.

Stepping into the shower, he allowed his mind to wander to the last time he did have sex. It was the last time Rachel had been by. That made it two years and several months.

He felt the warm water cascade over his body, only heightening his already _stiff_ arousal. Opting not to turn his morning shower cold, he reached down and took hold of his erection, deciding just to take care of it and hope the problem would subside.

He pumped it a few times, closing his eyes, trying to picture that gorgeous woman from his dream.

It was useless. He knew that doing it himself would not have the same effect as having another person there to help him along. With a groan, he turned the water on to cold. Better to be chilled now then hot all day.

Lorelai waltzed into the diner a little after the morning rush had ended. A lull had overtaken the place, and the only other patron was Kirk in the back corner sipping what was likely his eighth cup of coffee for the day.

She took a seat on one of the stools at the counter, intending to use her prime positioning to annoy her favourite diner man. He came out of the store room and walked over to her, pulling out his pad and pen.

"What do you want?" he asked grouchily. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have 'mood swings' for 200, Alex," she said. He looked at her confusedly.

"What?" his voice showed his annoyance.

"What's with the mood? It's only 10:30. You've got at least three more hours before you should be at this stage of your daily grumpy schedule." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me what you want, please," he sighed. She frowned.

"Coffee, pancakes, and eggs, please," she told him. He nodded and turned, filling up the cup with her favourite thing. "What? No lecture? No 'This'll kill you someday'?" she questioned as he handed her the mug.

"You weren't listening anyways," he said, heading back into the kitchen. She frowned and sipped her coffee.

"So you wanna talk about it?" she probed.

"Talk about what?" he called back from the kitchen.

"You're mood?"

"What mood?"

"The one that's going to win you Miss Congeniality today," she said, as though the answer was obvious.

"I'm not in a mood," he said, coming back out of the kitchen. He rested both palms on the counter, leaning on it.

"I've known you a long time, my friend. And _you_ are in a mood." He rolled his eyes.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night. It's nothing," he lied. She saw through it.

"What didn't you sleep?"

"I don't recall consenting to a game of twenty questions," he avoided.

"You're avoiding the question," she said. Kirk came up behind her and put some money on the counter.

"He's been like this all day. He wouldn't even put blueberries in my pancakes. I love blueberries," he intervened. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Would you get out of here, Kirk?" he asked, sufficiently annoyed. Kirk noted the tone and scurried out while Luke gathered up his money and put it in the register.

"You wouldn't give him blueberries?" she asked. He shrugged. "What kind of a sick, cold hearted man are you?" she asked exaggeratedly.

"Lorelai…" he began.

"I mean, to deny Kirk his blueberries is like denying Barbara Streisand a nose job. You just wouldn't do it if she asked for it." Luke just rolled his eyes and headed back into the kitchen, coming out a moment later with her breakfast. "Thanks." She said, receiving it.

"Anything else?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, actually. I would like… to know why you're in such bad mood!" Luke sighed deeply.

"I told you, I didn't sleep well."

"Yes, but something had to be the cause of your insomnia."

"Don't you have places to go? Like to your job, or something?" Luke said, trying to divert her attention.

"Day off. Come on Luke, talk to me," she pushed.

"There's nothing to say. I couldn't sleep, that's the end of it." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to. I know you. You could sleep during a KISS concert. Come on, tell me. You know I won't stop bugging you until you do," she reasoned. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, grabbing a rag and walking over to wipe down Kirk's table. She turned and watched him as he did it.

"So you admit that there's something _to_ talk about," she exclaimed.

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' did you not get?" he asked, returning from the table. She shrugged.

"I don't respond well to what I don't want to hear. Come on, buddy. Spill." Luke stopped behind the counter and looked up at her with an annoyed expression, to which she smiled brightly and waited for a response. He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"It's just," he started, desperately not wanting to have this conversation, "I've been a little… uncomfortable lately. But there's no way to solve it, so I'm just gonna let it go," he said, trying his best not to actually answer her. She looked at him blankly.

"What kind of uncomfortable?" she said, heading straight for the goal. His eyes rolled again, an unconscious reaction now to most things Lorelai said.

"The kind that you get after a long time of not… you know," he said. She continued to stare at him blankly.

"Not… singing karaoke?" she attempted. He sighed deeply.

"Yes, that's right. I'm uncomfortable because I dearly miss singing karaoke."

"Come on, just tell me what it is, Luke," she pushed again, not being sidetracked. He groaned inwardly.

"I don't want to talk about this," he said, backtracking.

"Come on, Luke. Just a few more syllables. We were almost there!" She exclaimed. Luke sighed.

"I haven't had sex in a long time," he blurted out. Lorelai looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"Wha.. what?" she asked, not sure that she heard him correctly. He rolled his eyes.

"I haven't had sex in a long time," he repeated, more quietly, "and I'm uncomfortable because I haven't had sex in a long time." Understanding dawned on her face.

"Ooh. So you're," she said, pointing at him, and then down to… other parts of him. He rolled his eyes.

"Exactly."

"And you can't fix this why?" she asked. He looked at her confusedly.

"How would I?" he asked. She looked at him as though the answer was obviously.

"Well, you're a good looking guy, Luke. I'm sure you could find a… willing participant," she said, searching for the right words. Luke shook his head.

"I don't want to look for a willing participant. I'm entirely happy not to look for anything right now," he said, ready to end this conversation. Lorelai bit her lip and looked around the diner, making sure it was empty.

"If you want, Luke. I could help you out," she offered. Now was his turn to be shocked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Well, it's been a while for me too. You know, it could just be one friend helping another friend out," she said. His shocked expression remained.

"You're crazy," he said. She shrugged.

"I'm aware. But seriously, Luke. If you don't want to look, then you don't have to. I'm perfectly willing to step in," she said. Luke took a moment to snap out of his shock.

"No. No, no no no," he said adamantly. "Absolutely not." She shrugged.

"It was just an offer," she said. Luke fought the grin coming to his face.

"And I thank you for that, but no." his tone was final, but the voices in his head were screaming at him for giving up that opportunity. She smiled, and put down some money on the counter, standing up.

"Well, I hope you manage to solve your little problem," she said with a grin. He rolled his eyes. She walked over to the door and turned back to him. "The offer still stands, by the way," she said. With that she left the diner, and a shocked Luke in her wake.

Today would be a long day.

Luke crawled into bed at 10:30 that evening, exhausted and worn out after his long, frustrating day. Every patron who had entered the diner found a new and creative way of getting on his nerves, while every semi-desirable woman who walked in only served to intensify his need for satisfaction.

He closed his eyes, hoping to fall quickly asleep so as to forget this day and move onto the next, but his mind betrayed him. He was quickly swept up in images of having another beautiful woman in his bed, doing things to him that he could only dream about. Now, though, the woman had a familiar face, which was uncommon for his fantasies.

As he pictured Lorelai moving her way over his body, he opened his eyes, cursing himself for so quickly dismissing her idea. It didn't have to be 'just sex'. Maybe if she did this favour for him she would finally start to see him like she saw her. And, he reasoned, she must find him at least a little bit appealing to even suggest it in the first place.

Luke closed his eyes again, willing the images away, but they returned with a vengeance. With a growl he shot up from his bed and quickly dressed. If Lorelai was still willing, this problem had to be taken care of.

Lorelai sat on her couch watching Jon Stewart when a knock came to the door. She hadn't been expecting anyone, so made sure to check out the window before answering the door. All of Luke's badgering about door locking and safety had finally begun to sink in. Seeing Luke's green truck in the driveway, she opened the door, finding him haggardly leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Luke. Something wrong?" she asked. He nervously shifted his gaze from her, to his shoes, to the wall behind her, then back to his shoes as he searched for the best way to broach the topic.

"You know that offer you made this morning?" he asked, never meeting her eyes. She grinned.

"I do indeed. Why?" she questioned. He continued to avoid her gaze.

"I was wondering if it was still good," he said in a low tone. Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"What was that?" she asked, knowing full well what he had said, but never willing to miss an opportunity to pick on him. Finally, he looked up at her face.

"I was wondering if the offer was still good," he said, a little firmer now. Lorelai broke out into an all out smile.

"Sure it is," she said, stepping aside. He glanced around outside before stepping in. "Relax, Babette went to bed an hour ago," Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"Look, if this is too weird for you…" Luke began. Lorelai just shook her head.

"Not at all. I mean, really, it's just one friend doing a favour for another friend," she reasoned. Luke looked skeptical.

"It's not really a normal favour to ask for." Lorelai shrugged.

"When have I ever been normal?" Luke grinned lightly at this.

"You have a point," he said. Lorelai smiled and motioned for him to follow her into the living room, where she sat down on the couch. He stiffly followed.

"So, we have to lay down some ground rules," she said once he was seated. He nodded.

"Yes, ground rules," he mimicked.

"Number one, no kinky stuff. I don't know what you're into, but I'm not sure I want to do it," she said. Luke glared at her.

"I hardly think _I'm_ the kinky one here." She giggled.

"You got me there. Okay, number two, no need to be shy. It's not a big deal, people do it every day- pardon the pun." Luke nodded. "Three: If you get the sudden urge to call out someone's name, try to make it mine. My ego is fragile." He rolled his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Yea, well. A girl can only take so much," she told him. "You have any rules?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I think I'm good," he told her. She smiled.

"Okay, well then lets get this thing underway," she said, her smile growing even more. She leaned forward and caught his lips with her own very lightly, pulling back only seconds later.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Luke asked, nerves growing in him even more now. She nodded.

"Luke, it's been a while for you, but it's also been a _very_ long time for me. I want this, you want this. Lets just do it." He waited a second before nodding his agreement.

"So… what now?" he asked. She stood up and reached a hand out to him, pulling him up.

"I think this is the part where we go upstairs," she suggested. He nodded nervously.

"You're sure about this?" he asked again. Lorelai grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stairs.

"I'm sure, I'm sure. Now hurry up, I can't wait all night." With that Luke followed, and they traversed the stairs in silence, not speaking until they reached Lorelai's room.

"Okay. Strip," she demanded. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside. Luke looked at her as though she was crazy. "What?"

"Strip? Just like that?" he asked, looking at her incredulously.

"What? You want to go slower?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. This is really weird," he said. She sighed deeply and stepped forward into him. She reached around behind him and pulled his head down to meet hers, pulling him into a hard kiss.

It started slowly, testing, but quickly turned into a full-blown make-out session. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her bare skin against his hands. This only heightened his already unbearable desire. He pulled her even closer to him and backed her up into the bed, falling over her as she landed on her back. They broke the kiss for only a moment while he got his balance over her, and he quickly reclaimed her mouth.

Passionately, hotly, he explored her mouth. His tongued danced along the outside begging for entrance, which she readily allowed. Their tongues dueled for power over the searing kiss, as his hand began a trek over her stomach, down to her hips, and back up between her breasts, landing on her chest. While he was doing this, Lorelai reached up and found his shirt buttons and began haphazardly undoing them, anxious to remove the barriers between them.

It wasn't long before both had removed their clothes. When they were finally skin on skin, Luke ushered her up to the top of the bed, kissing her jawline and neck, down her chest, all the while using his left hand to tease her right breast as he moved to lick, suck, and nibble on her left breast. He could hear her soft moans as they became louder when he did something she was fond of. He silently thanked her for being so forthcoming with what pleased her, leaving the guesswork out of it.

Without warning, Lorelai flipped them over, landing on top of him, and reclaiming his lips. She slowly began to kiss down his chest, over his sculpted abdomen, and lingering over his ever-growing erection.

Luke closed his eyes tightly at the feeling of her mouth overtaking him. He was reminded of his dream, which only heightened his already unbearable arousal as she worked her tongue and mouth all over his long shaft. He could feel himself nearing his peak, and felt it necessary to end the torture.

"Lorelai," he said in a low husky tone. She looked up at him, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Luke?" she asked, her voice was low and filled with the arousal she was feeling surging through other areas. He reached his hands down to her, which she took hold of, and pulled her up on top of him again.

"I need you now," he told her. She grinned and kissed him hard again on the mouth, feeling all of the passion building in him exploding as he tangled one hand in her hair, pulling her hard against him, and the other hand rested on her backside, pushing her into his erection. She let out a moan, letting him know how this simple action affected her. He did it again, this time placing both hands on her backside and grinding her against him.

She sat up, straddling him, and positioned herself so she was nearly on top of his erection. Slowly, agonizingly, she rubbed herself against him, feeling his length sliding between her moist folds, heightening both of their arousals. Luke let out a low moan, taking hold over her hips and dragging her over him again and again. Both were caught up in the feeling, and nearly lost control from just this simple action. She reached down and grabbed hold of him, pumping him in her hand a few times. She could see the desire cloud over his features.

"I can't… anymore. Now, Lorelai," he pleaded, feeling as if he'd burst if he wasn't inside of her quickly. She sat up more and positioned his throbbing erection at her entrance. "Condom?" was his last coherent thought.

"Pill," she said, which came out more as a moan as she slid onto him, feeling him fill her completely. She let out a cry when she was completely settled on top of him, to match his own grunt of satisfaction. She waited a moment to adjust to the new sensation before slowly beginning to move up and down on top of him.

The image was more then Luke could have ever imagined. He trained his eyes on her as she threw her head back and moved back and forth, and up and down, all the while with him buried deep inside of her. He reached up and played with her breasts with one hand, while the other was firm on her hip, helping her over him.

Without warning, he flipped them over, pulling out completely. It took only a few seconds for him to plunge back in, deeper this time. Their bodies tangled together so close that they both began to sweat, and the heat between them became too much to handle. Lorelai linked her legs around his back as he plunged into her over and over again, seemingly deeper with each thrust. She reached her peak quickly, and when she did, she allowed her nails to dig deep into his back. Her reaction to her powerful orgasm was enough to send him hurtling over the edge just after her.

He thrust hard into her as he came. Once. Twice. Three times. And finally, on the last thrust, he was completely spent. He collapsed on top of her as she enveloped his body with her arms and legs.

He laid on top of her for a few moments as their breathing returned to normal. The feeling of hot, sweaty skin on hot, sweaty skin was just too good to move away from. Slowly he pulled out of her and rolled over to lay beside her, to which she responded by slinging a leg over his stomach and an arm over his chest. He felt in that moment that he had never been so satisfied.

After a few more moments he looked over at her, finding her staring back at him with her bright blue eyes, and a satisfied smile on her face.

"Good, huh?" she asked, her voice husky from the incessant moans and cries of the past several moments. He chuckled.

"I have no complaints," he said. She leaned in and caught his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply.

"There are no rules about doing that, are there?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know, you made up all of the rules." She grinned.

"Well, I'm making a new rule now that we _have_ to do _that_ a lot more often." Luke chuckled.

"Sounds like a good one."

"It would be a terrible waste of talent not to. I mean, we were pretty damn good," she reasoned. He grinned.

"I concur." She smiled and met his eyes.

"Lorelai?" he asked softly, taking her hand in his.

"Yea?"

"Would it go against the whole 'friends doing a favour for friends' thing if I asked you to go out with me?" his voice sounded self assured, but his eyes betrayed his nervousness. She just smiled widely.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." He nodded lightly and smiled.

"Good," he said softly, turning away from her and closing his eyes. "Maybe I will then."

"You better," she said. Softly she placed a kiss on his shoulder before cuddling closer and closing her own eyes, finally allowing sleep to come.

Both would have an extremely good sleep tonight.

So, a few people wanted this one after the original "Special Favours", so I figured, 'Hey, why not?' So here it is. A good ol' fashioned smutfic to brighten everyone's day. Hope you enjoyed it (but not too much!). Tell me what you think.


End file.
